


Andley High School Depression

by supernatural_kitten



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Black Veil Brides Army, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_kitten/pseuds/supernatural_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is depressed and self-harms. Ashley and Andy are both in love with eachother but too afraid to tell eachother. And they both fantasize about the other at night. But will this work with Andy's depression?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction ever. So I'm really sorry if it sucks! Please leave comments so I can know to continue or not, or what I need to improve. I really hope you like it.

**Chapter 1**

**Ashley**

* * *

 

   I watched  _him_ walk into my first hour Geography class, I've never seen him before in my life at this hell hole of a school. My best guess is that he's new.

 He has beautiful icy blue eyes. And he's wearing black eyeliner that makes his stunning eyes stand out even more. He's wearing tight black skinny jeans and a KISS t-shirt. His hair is coal black and goes down a little past his shoulders. There are about twenty bracelets on each of his arms. He seems oddly skinny to me, but still amazingly beautiful. His skin is pale and perfect, he's perfect. I might be in love with this man that I've just met. Hell, I don't even know his name.

 

  Mrs. Crowley, my teacher, called up the beautiful boy to her desk. 

"What's your name, young man?" she asked in her raspy voice, with a disapproving tone.

I listened closely. I want to know everything about this guy, and I'll start with his name. Then maybe introduce myself, offer friendship. Although I'm just fine with more than friendship.

 He replied with a mumble "Andy Biersack."

Obviously no one gave a flying fuck but me, all though it took everything I had in me not to look up and stare into his beautiful crystals for eyes. I would occasionally glance up at him. He looked uncomfortable standing there in front of the whole class while the teacher added him to her records and crap. But he looked good standing up there. he's tall, not many people are as tall as I am, but it looks like he is.

 

 "You may take a seat wherever, Mr. Biersack" Mrs. Crowley said loudly.

 There was an open seat behind me, and I prayed to God that he would take it. All the other available seats were occupied by rude bitches who only care about spray tans and duckfaces. Or if there was an option for a seat it was by some guy staring this beautiful boy, Andy down, and I hate having to sit by those dickbags in some classes.

 Andy slowly and unpositively walked over to the seat behind me and put his stuff down on the floor. I couldn't see him because he's now behind me, and if I turn around he'll think I'm a stalker. So I'll just have to think about him.


	2. Andley High School Depression chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy has walked into Ashley's Geography class and Ashley noticed Andy and already thinks he's in love with Andy. Now Andy is sitting behind Ashley and I'll carry on from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading my crappy story to chapter 2. I'll try to get it to pick up soon, I promise. Please remember this is my first fanfiction, so please don't hate me too much. Please tell me what I need to improve in the comments. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 2**

**Andy**

* * *

 

  The minute I walked into this school I knew I was going to hate everything about it, just like my old school. But I was wrong. Now I'm sitting behind a really cute dude, he has soft brown eyes... and uh... well my English teacher always told me I need to work on descriptions. But fuck her, I'm not her victim anymore.

 I sometimes glance up at my mystery crush, his head is down, I bet he doesn't even know that I exist. Thats not surprising though, I'm always invisible until someone wants to beat the hell out of me. But fuck those old bullies at my old school. I'm not their victim anymore either.

 I pull out my old green tattered notebook and flip it open. I try to concentrate on lyrics. Just in case I can get in a band here.

 I can't fucking focus, I never usually have promblems with writing. Ugh, what should I do? I can't just sit here doing nothing.

 Thats when I noticed someone big and jock-ish guy giving me a death glare from across the room. Naturally, I ignore him. After all, he's probably just one of my new bullies, and all of my bullies are just brainless imbeciles.

 I heard a loud screeching noise, thats probably the bell. Because people are standing up and grabbing their crap from wherever it's been mindlessly tossed.

 I stand up and start gathering my things. I plan to stop by my locker after this. I want to put some of this shit up, or check my eyeliner to make sure it's not running. I don't want to look like a mentally retarded raccoon on my first day of hell... I mean school.

 I walked out of the room and into the busy hallway. Then, out of no where, I was pinned aginst the wall by the guy that was glaring at me earlier.

 "Can I help you with something?" I said sarcastically.

 "I don't need one more faggot taking up space in my fucking school!" He said angrily, clearly annoyed by my sarcasam.

 "Then shouldn't you be headed for the doors?" I asked, standing my ground. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean this dickhead needs to know that.

 He was obviously really mad about that last comment, I know that because he started punching me in the face. When he hit my eyes for like the fifth time, and my vision was starting to go black, it suddenly stopped.

 "Are you okay?!" I heard someone yell, but everything was too fuzzy to make out.

 I blinked a few times. It was the guy from in front of me in that Geometry class!

 Everything was still kinda blurry but I managed to choke out "Yeah, I'm good"

 He looked almost relieved before he stuck out a hand to help me up.

 "Thanks" I said, still gaining my balance back, I fell on him a little.

 "No promblem, by the way, I'm Ashley." He supported me so I wouldn't fall on the floor.

 "Andy" I said, happily leaning on him

 "That guy's a prick, don't worry about him" Ashley said and gave me a reassuring smile.

 I laughed a little, "I think I figured that part out."

 He smiled again, oh God, I love his smile. "That he's a prick, or not to worry?" He said, smiling all the way through his sentance.

 I gave my best smilet that I have back. "Both"

 When I glanced at the clock in the hallway I regretted it, I had to find my locker and next class in five minutes.

 "I gotta get to class..." I said unsurely.

 "Oh, yeah me too. If you want you can find me at lunch and we could sit together, if you want?"

 "Sure." I said quickly. Almost too quickly.

 He smiled at me one last time. "See you then." He helped me off of him and jogged to his next class.

 I walked to my locker and did what I needed to do there, then I went to go and find my next class.


	3. Andley High School Depression chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy got in a fight with a dickhead and Ashley helped Andy. Now Ashley has invited Andy to lunch and I think this is gonna be where Andy meets Jake, Jinxx, and CC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank some of my online friends for helping me out with the idea of this and I'm glad I've continued it this far

**Chapter 3**

**Ashley**

* * *

I turned to corner to get to my next class, then I saw the new guy, Andy getting beat pretty bad by Bruce Nickels, Bruce is a dumbass dick jock at this shitty school, but I knew I had to help Andy.

I did something any idiot who thinks they're in love would do, I charged at one of the biggest jocks in school. When he realized that something had crashed into him, he turned around and looked at me like a dumbfuck. I took his blank, almost confused stare as my chance to do something retarded, I punched him in the face as hard as I could, and thats pretty damn hard. He was shocked that someone like me would dare stand up to him. Yet I did, for Andy. I hardly know the guy and I'm already doing shit I'd never dare do for him, wow. The stupid jock stumbled back, taking in that I actually just punched him in that face with ringed fingers that were starting to leave a print in his face. His face was already brusing. The dickwad deserved it. I walked up to him and kicked him in the knee. To my shock, after my kick, instead of beating the living hell out of me, he walked off.

I ran over to andy to see if he was okay, to my luck he was, but when he got up he couldn't quite stand right and had to lean on me, not that I minded at all. Somehow when we were talking I invited him to lunch, I really was brave today. I don't know if I've ever been so relieved that someone said yes to anything ever. When he said that he needed to be getting to class I was a little saddened, but i knew I'd be seeing him at lunch, so all's fine.

 

***At Lunch***

 

I walked to the lunch table to see that my friends Jake, Jinxx, and CC were already at our usual table, probably waiting for me.

"Hey guys" I said casually.

Jinxx and CC were having a conversation and may not have even noticed if I was there.

"Hey Ash." Jake replied to me.

That's when Andy showed up and took the seat next to me

"Hey" Andy said to me

"Hey" I said back to Andy "Hey, guys, this is Andy, we have Geometry together first period."

"Jake" Jake said to Andy.

Andy smiled a little at Jake, his eyes kind of lit up when he smiled, he has an amazing smile. 

CC and Jinxx seemed to snap back to reality and decided to introduce themselves.

All of us talked and asked questions, stuff like where Andy was from and all of that crap. But what I want to know if hes gay, straight, or bi. However I didn't ask, I just wondered.

Eventually the bell rung signalling for us to get to our next class. It turns out that Andy and Jake havre their next clases together, so they walked together. I walked to my next class thinking about Andy and wanting to know everything about him.

 


	4. Andley High School Depression chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy, Ashley, Jake, Jinxx, and CC all had lunch together and now Andy and Jake are going to their next class together because they have their next class together. In this chapter Andy and Ashley are going to go to Andy's house after school. And Ashley will find something out about Andy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hope everyone enjoys what I have so far, I'll bring in the self harm part in this chapter so the story doesn't start to drag on. Thank everyone so much for reading this and not killing me for how bad it is! Please enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**Andy**

* * *

Jake and I were walking to class and talking about random stuff. All of Ashley's friends seemed cool. But Ashley was the coolest and cutest. 

When Jake and I finally got to the class it went by pretty fast. Probably because we were talking the whole time. The class is English and I already suck at English so it's okay.

It was finally last hour and I was dying to go home. Then Ashley walked in.

"Hey, I didn't know you had this class." Ashley said to me as he sat down by me.

"I didn't know you had this class either" I said smiling. I was just happy we had this class together and he decided to sit by me.

We talked a bit longer and just enjoyed eachother until the bell rang.

"Hey do you wanna come over to my house?" I asked, I had no idea how I managed to ask my crush over to my crappy new house, but I did.

He smiled "Yeah, sounds cool."

I was so happy. But then I remembered that my car is screwing up really badly right now.

"Uh... My car is kinda messed up right now-" He cut me off.

"No problem, we can both fit on my motorcycle." He smiled at me. His smile was the best thing I've ever seen, and when he smiles his eyes do the cutest thing they look so warm and make you want to kiss him so badly.

"Okay, awesome, lets get out of here." I said

"Sure," be replied to me "Do you need to get anything?" He asked

"Nope." I said

"Okay, lets go then." He got up and started walking out of the door. I followed him.

When we were out of the school building he walked out to the student parking lot to a badass looking motorcycle, I followed him.

"This is it." He looked at his motorcycle, smiling almost proudly.

"It's really cool" I added.

He smiled and got on.

I got on and sat behing him, unsure of what to do with my hands.

"Hang on tight." He said to me.

It felt kind of awkward, but I wraped my arms around him. He felt so strong, I wanted to stay like this forever.

He started the engine and headed to my house with me giving him directions.

When we got to my house I didn't want to move my arms from around him, but I did. I walked up to the front door with Ashley behind me and I unlocked the door.

"Nice house." He said smiling

"If you say so" I said smiling back

We went up to my room which was covered in black stuff everywhere, but it was unpacked.

"This is my room" I said even though it was obvious.

"Nice" he said and sat on my bed

I sat down next to him, it was getting really hard to not kiss him, and my parents weren't home. We're completely alone.

"What do you want to do?" I asked

"No idea." He said

At this point our faces were really close, our mouthes were about and inch and a half away from eachother.

He leaned in a little more and our lips met, we were kissing. I allowed him entrance into my mouth and he took it and his tounge explored everywhere in my mouth. Our mouthes fit perfectly together. When we eventually needed air we pulled apart.

"I'm sorry, but I've been dying to do that ever since I met you" He said.

I chuckled a little "Same here."

He sighed with relief then kissed me again.

 

 ***One week later, at Andy's**   **house***

Ashley and I were in my room on my bed, Ashley was on top of me and we were kissing. I was so glad that we lasted a week with our relationship, we told Jake, Jinxx, and CC. But it was only them who knew, no one else at school did, Ashley and I wouldn't hold hands or kiss or do anything more than walk together and talk. I don't think either of us know why, we just do.

When we both needed air Ashley pulled us aprt and climbed off of me and started stroking my hair. I smiled.

"You have the softest fucking hair ever." He said.

I laughed. "No, you do"

He stopped stroking my hair. "No, you're hair is way softer, It's made of cotton or something."

"Most of the time its a rat's nest." I said.

"Whatever." He said with a smile. He playfully grabbed my wrist that has like 27 bracelets on it. I yelped because he had grabbed a spot with cuts. He looked at me with worry then he started moving beacelets to see what hurt. When he saw my cuts he gasped. I couldn't look at him, I just stared at the floor.

"Andy... did you... did you do this to yourself...?" He said slowly.

I couldn't look at him or awnser, but I felt tears well up in my eyes. I did so well hiding them until now. No one knew other than me. But now Ashley did and he'll hate me now. 

"Andy, look at me." He said softly but sternly.

I didn't look at him, I just continued to stare at the floor and hoped that he didn't see the tears in my eyes. He softly grabed my face and forced me to look at him in the eyes. I felt the warm tears on my face.

"I-I'm sorry..." I tried to look away, but he was holding my face so I couldn't.

"Don't be sorry, just please never ever do it again, if you feel sad or anything at all, just tell me, okay?" He said sweetly but he was clearly serious.

"Okay..." I said quietly.

"Promise?" He said.

I felt like shit for knowing I'd break a promise to him but I had to or he'd worry about me. "Promise" I said weakly.

He leaned down to my wrist and started taking off my braclets to see probably more than 80 cuts on each arm. He started kissing them all. I let him kiss them and I put my head gently on his chest and felt safe just with the feeling of his chest moving up and down slowly.

"It looks like some of these are from last night..." He said kind of quietly.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Some of them are from last night..."

"Oh..." He said. "Andy I was over here last night, why didn't you just tell me instead of saying you were okay and acting happy?" He asked with a little hurt in his voice.

"I didn't want to burden you..." I said with my eyes still closed on his chest.

"That would never burden me, because I love you, I would just like to talk about it with you" He said.

"Okay" I replied to him.

He started softly humming and stroking my hair until I fell asleep on his strong chest.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Andley High School Depression chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Ashley knows that Andy self-harms and tells him that Andy should tell him instead of taking it out on himself. It hurts Ashley that Andy would rather hurt himself than tell Ashley that he's feeling sad. But Ashley has to leave quickly when Andy reminds him that he has a boom report due the next day. What will Andy do in that free time? (You'll find out in the next chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I'm giving you feels. Thanks for reading this far, this was my first fic and as far as I know it has 18 hits already and I just made it yesterday, so thank you all so much for reading it and leaving kudos. I really hope you like it.

**Chapter 5**

**Ashley**

Andy was asleep on my chest, it still hurt so badly that Andy would rather hurt himself rather than talk to me or anyone about his problems, I know that he dosent want to burden us, but I just dont ever want to see him hurt himself ever again, and it wouldn't be a burden at all to help Andy. After all I love him with all of my heart.

After about an hour I felt Andy start to stir, it would be okay for him to wake up, but it's also okay for him to stay asleep. I started stroking his soft hair again and softly humming a song.

I heard Andy start talking in his sleep, he mumbled "I love you Ashley... I just don't wanna annoy you with the problems..."

It kind of hurt to hear him say that. Doesn't he know that I care about him more than life it'self? Just helping him with his problems instead of him cutting himself is good with me. 

One of Andy's eyes opened, I knew he was awake now.

"What time is it?" He groaned.

"Uhh..." I looked at my phone. "Six O'Clock"

"Really?" He said and sat up. I sat up with him.

"Yeah" I replied.

He got up from the bed. "Sorry to keep you here so late." He said to me.

"It's fine," I said "and it's not that late" I added.

He shrugged. "Don't you have that book report thing due tomorrow?" He looked at me and asked.

"Shit!" I said and jumped up from the bed and grabbed my cowboy boots. "I do!" I leaned down and kissed him. "See you tomorrow." I said as I was walking out the door. He smiled a little at me.

"See you tomorrow." He said back to me.

I wish that fucking book report wasnt due tomorrow, I also wish I wouldn't have put it off for so long. I really hope Andy won't do anything stupid while I'm not here.


	6. Andley High School Depression chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley went home to do homework and now Andy is alone in his room, Ashley made Andy promise that he wouldn't cut himself any more, Andy promised but already knew it was a lie, but who knew he would break his promise so soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing in a while, I've been busy and had a little writer's block, but I'm good now, so please enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

**Andy**

* * *

 

Ashley already left and was probably home by now. I was really mad at myself that he found out, now he's going to be extremely careful around me, and that's the last thing I wanted. I know I'm already going to break the promise not to cut anymore, so why not break it now? I walked over to my dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer and shuffled around the clothes, then I found it; my beautiful razor. I walked into the bathroom and held my arm over the sink. Then I placed the cool, silver blade onto my wrist and slowly dragged it across. It felt so good to get all of this out.

By the time I finished my arm and the sink were both coated in my blood. I let the rest of the blood from my arm drip into the sink and I just watched it. When the blood from my arm was either A.) dried onto my arm or B.) in the sink I turned on the tap and let the redness in the sink go down the drain. Then I stuck my arm under the faucet and let the water take the dried blood off of my arm and down the drain. I don't wince anymore at the water hitting my fresh wounds, I don't know if thats bad, but I just don't, I guess I'm used to it.

I was in the middle of drying off my arm when my phone rang. It was Ashley, so I awnsered it.

"Hey" I said casually, like I wasn't just dragging a blade across my skin.

"Hey," he said back "What are you doing?" he added to his last word.

"I was on tumblr, but now I'm talking to you" I said with a slight laugh so he'd know that I was okay and that I wasn't mad or anything. 

I could hear him laugh a little back. "Well, I should probably keep writing, I just couldn't focus and I was wondering what you were up to, but now that I know I should probably get back to this dumbass assignment, bye" He said

"Bye," I said back.

Then I heard him hang up and the line go dead. I felt like absolute shit for lying to him. But I couldn't tell him what I sas really doing or he'd get worried and probably come over, and I know that he needs to get this particular assignment done.


	7. Andley High School Depression chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new week at school and Ashley thinks Andy's okay. Ashley couldn't be more wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't written in forever. This'll probably suck because I don't know what to do. Wish me luck.

**Chapter 7**

**Ashley**

* * *

I walked through the double doors into the school building. I leaned against the wall, waiting for Andy. I saw Jinxx pass.

"Hey, Ash!" He yelled to me and started weaving through people in the crowded hallway.

"Hey" I said back, not really paying attention.

The first bell screeched, meaning 'get your ass to class.' I slowly started walking to class.

"Well goodbye to you too!" Jinxx yelled from behind me.

I gave him a tiny wave and continued my slow walk to class. I had a huge sense of dread on my chest about Andy. Why wasn't he here? We talked last night? Is he okay?  _Where_  is he? When I slowly reached my first Geometry class the dread grew.

I tried texting Andy several times that day. He never replied.

After school I sped to Andy's house. I parked my motorcycle and ran to the front door and pounded on it. Andy's mom answered, she was crying her eyes out. I had no idea what to say in this situation. I wanted to ask where the hell Andy was, but I didn't want to seem rude, considering she's crying.

"... Are you... okay?" I asked slowly.

"Andy's.... in the....... hospital..." She said between sobs.

"W-wh... what?" I said, I could feel my knees going weak.

"He... he tried to..." She trailed off. "He tried to hang himself." She said, then she broke into a fit of tears.

My legs wouldn't hold me up, I had to lean on their wall so I wouldn't fall down.

"What hospital." I said in barley more than a whisper. Yet she seemed to understand me.

"Life Help Hospital." She said, then seemed to forget I was there and softly closed the door in my face.

I ran to my bike and definitely broke every traffic law to get to the hospital. When I finally got there I ran to the front desk clerk.

"What room is Andy Biersack in?!" I screamed at the confused clerk, I would usually feel bad for that but I needed to see Andy.

"Who are you?" She said, looking me over.

"Ashley Purdy, Andy's boyfriend, and I need to see him now!" I said urgently.

She nodded and said "Room 154"

I took off down the hall to find that room. When I found it I threw the door open to find my beautiful Andy with tubes connected to him. My legs gave out and I fell to the floor. My eyes were flowing like rivers. My beautiful Andy tried to kill himself. I couldn't stop crying.

About half an hour later I was finally out of tears and I got up and walked to Andy's bedside.

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" I whispered to him, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

 

 

 


	8. Andley High School Depression chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy tried to kill himself and is now in the hospital. Ashley is there with Andy, just sitting there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write more often

**Chapter 8**

**Andy**

* * *

I woke up in a completely white room with an annoying beeping noise that sounded like a heart moniter, there are also many wires coming in and out of me. My last memory is me in my room... stepping up on a chair... putting a noose around my neck... ready to die..... Well, I guess I'm not dead. I sit up and see Ashley in a chair across the room, sound asleep. Oh God... I wish he didn't know...

About thirty minutes later Ashley jolts up, I'm still sitting up in the hospital bed, feeling scared.

"Andy!" He says, glad that I'm awake and races to my side like the good boyfriend he is.

I'm too ashamed to look at him and just look down at the sheets.

"Andy... my only question is... why?" Ashley said with a sad tone.

I can't keep my tears in anymore and I can feel them on my face.

"I-I'm sorry..." I manage to choke out. It really feels like this exact thing has happened before...

Ashley doesn't say anything, he just leans in and kisses me softly.

"I'm gonna go get a nurse." Ashley said when our kiss ended. And with that he walked out of the room. Moments later a woman appeared with Ashley at her side.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Biersack?" she quizzed.

"Pretty good," I said, other than the face of how pissed I am at myself.

"Well, you can go home." The nurse said and started unhooking me from all of the wires and crap. When she finally finished she told me to check out at the front desk and that my clothes are in a cabinet in the corner of the hospital room and then she left me alone with a saddened Ashley. Ashley walked over to the cabinet and grabbed my clothes and helped me out of the hospital bed. Then he helped me change into my clothes and we walked down the hall to the front desk together and checked me out of the hospital. After that we got on his motorcycle and drove us both to his house, he told me my parents weren't home and that he wanted to be with me. When we got to his house he took me to his room and sat me down on the bed and just kissed me. In that kiss I felt everything bad seep away into nothingness. I felt whole again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. Thank you all so much for reading my very first fanfiction ever, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave notes if you liked or diskiled it, if you liked it then please tell me so I can write more Andley or more depression or more High School. If you disliked please give me ideas on what I should do differently. I want to give credit to some friends who helped me come up with this. Thank you so much for reading Andley High School Depression.


End file.
